Kisah Akatsuki sebelum ulangan umum
by kagurafuuko
Summary: ehhmm Besok Akatsuki akan menghadapi ujian akhir sebagai murid SMA kelas 1... tapi malemnya banyak kejadian gaje yang bener bener ga jelas... Jujur... ini merupakan curhat author, jadi ini merupakan fanfic tanpa plot dari hasil nyampah author


Ini fanfic Naruto pertama author. Terus sebenarnya author buat ini karena author lagi stress gara gara besok ulum. Author males belajar jadi author coba coba bikin fanfic ga jelas tanpa plot. Maafkan akan tata cara penulisan yang salah dalam fanfic ini… author udah lama ga nulis nulis ehe kabur

Eh iya…. Terus tentang pendapat ujian2 ulum ini…. Sebenarnya kejadian nyata yang ada di pikiran author ehe XD

**Warning**: ga perlu warning c.. tapi author kasih shounen ai sama rada rada OOC

Disclamer: Kalo Uchiha Itachi jadi pacar author, sudah pasti Naruto itu kepunyaan author… sayangnya yang punya Naruto itu Kishimoto Masashi… jadi author ga bisa jadian ama Itachi huhuhu

Well apakah kalian tau kejadian yang dialami oleh anggota Akatsuki sebelum ulangan umum yang akan diadakan besoknya?? Penuh dengan kejadian aneh dan ga jelas… maafkan author yahh….

--

"GRAAAHH HUGA HUGA HOWAAAA UWAAAA, un…", teriak Deidara dengan bahasa yang biasa kita jumpai kalo ke hutan yang mirip mirip Jurasic Park itu loh, tangannya sih sekarang lagi ngucek ngucek rambutnya sama buku laknat yang bertulisan Geography.

"Napa lo, Dei?", tanya Sasori prihatin (tumben) sambil nyisirin rambut boneka Barbie-nya.

"Stress gara gara ujian geography besok kah?", kata Kisame yang tiba tiba nimbrung sambil bawa bawa sepiring nasi ber-topping cacing dan makanan ikan... ck ck ck…

"hoo… hmm", sahut Tobi dari jauh, tumbenya kali ini dia kok cuek cuek saja dan tidak keluar ke-autis-an nya.

"Sialaann astajim anjrit!! Ujian najis!! Apa itu angin Fohn?? Apa itu awan Sirus, Kolumnus, Sirostratus?? Apa itu Presipitasi?? Apa itu Apaa??" , jerit Deidara memencak memencak dengan cara yang tidak berkepri-waria-an... dia sudah siap siap meledakkan buku bukunya sih... tapi langsung dihentiin sama Kakuzu secara bukunya belom bayar.

"Dei!! Lo utang udah bertumpuk terus buku pelajaran yang mahal mahal gitu mau lo bakar?? Lo kate siapa yang bayar, Hah!!" , bentak Kakuzu sembari ngerebut buku buku dari tempat Dei.

"Dei... itu mantra ato apa yah?" , tanya Kisame cengok, tapi dikacangin. Hiu tak selayaknya mengerti gituan kok.

"Iya iya deh... gw tadi khilaf... gw tobattt", kata Deidara pelan sambil menenangkan diri, Hidan muncul tiba tiba.

"Apa?? Tobad?? Dewa Jashin!! Seorang teroris pelaku pem-bom-an di Hawa Air telah bertobad?? Apa kata Dewa Jashin??", Hidan parno ga jelas, semuanya sweatdrop, author juga.

"Hawa Air... ada yah?? Gw jg baru tau kalo ada kasus kalo seekor pesawat telah di-bom oleh Deidara", Zetsu mengkomentari, terus ngubek ngubek koran sapa tau ada berita begituan, masalahnya dia ngubek ngubek koran pake apa yah?

"Hu hu.. hmmmm" , kata Tobi lagi.

"Yah tapi emang sih... besok itu ujian akhirnya sangat kurang ajar sekali... bahan geography 3 bab buku cetak, berlembar lembar ulangan, dan catatan bertumpuk", Itachi ikutan... tapi dia ga belajar, melainkan nyatok rambut biar tetep lurus.

"Ga Cuma geography tuh, besok ada ujian komputer juga...", tambah Sasori yang masih sibuk ngedandanin barbie-nya, terus naro di lemari, terus ngebetulin boneka Porcelain kesayangan author.

"Komputer... ah kecil... gw bisa banget tuw!", Pein nimbrung dengan PD nya. Apakah dia belajar? Tidak, dia malah nonton sinetron 'Cinderella'. (author ampir ga pernah nyetel tipi, jadi ga tau cinderella udah tamat ato belum yah? Abis author ga apal sinet2 c w)

"Yang ada lu tuw Cuma bisa mencet on-off, terus ngerusakkin, ngebongkar, dan ngerusakkin lagi Pein", komentar Itachi.

"Enak aja lu!! Fitnah tuw fitnah!! Ingat kata Dewa Jashin!! Fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan!" , Peing ngeles.

"Sapa kamu sampai nyebut nyebut Dewa Jashin!!", Hidan geram, trademarknya diplagiat, sampai sedongkol dongkolnya author kalo ngeliat seni yang diplagiat.

"Ah tapi Itachi-san ga ngefitnah kok, dia menyebutkan fakta yang aktual dan terpecaya", bela Kisame sambil makan nasi-campur-makanan-ikan dengan tidak berkeperi-ikan-an.

"Humm.. hueheu...", Tobi ngomong lagi...

"Emangnya apa sih bahan buat komputernya? Kok kayaknya Sasori khawatir amat??" , tanya Zetsu... jelaslah dia ga tau bahannya, wong dia ga bisa nulis, apalagi kalo pelajaran di kelas mah dia bobo melulu... hibernasi maksud saya, selama tak ada rangsangan, bunga akan kuncup... (putri malu kah?)

"halah... paling Cuma ngejelasin tentang word, excel, internet, terus toolbar toolbar gitu kan?? Cape deehh" , Itachi pede, padahal dia kalo make laptop Konan pasti akhirnya bakal kemasukkan virus melulu.

"Kagak... bahannya tentang pemograman Pascal, jadi kita suruh bikin progam progam dan tentang data progam progam getooo" , jawab Kakuzu sambil ngebolak balik catatan komputernya yang sebanyak 60 halaman.

"Oh shid!! Matilah gw!!" , Deidara parno lagi.

"Mau gw bunuh lu sekarang, Dei?" , Sasori ngomong asal, lagi bosen sih... males belajar maksudnya.

"Nyaaaww... Sasori-danna ja-aattt", Deidara nangis bombay dengan gaya (sok) imut, yang laen pada muntah.

"Jangan dibunuh dulu, Sas... dia utang belom lunas", tanggap Kakuzu.

"Aahh daku pasrah aja deh dengan komputer... ntar nih hari Kamis ama ama Jumat, ada Akuntasi ama Ekonomi!! NAJIS!!" , Itachi ikutan parno...heran, dia kan sudah punya mangenkyo sharingan.

"Haiyah akuntansi... gitu aja kok repot", ejek Kakuzu, secara dia bendahara terbaek di Akatsuki, akuntasi mah tak lebih dari sebutir kotoran kutu ckckck...

"Lo mah bisa... tapi yang namannya DJ itu emang bangsat!!...", Itachi ga mau kalah, terus menerus demo.

"APA?? DJ?? Dewa Jashin?? Apha mhaksudh lowh ngehwina hwina Dhewa Jhashiin!!" , potong Hidan dengan gaya di Cinta Laura-in.

"Bukan Dewa Jashin, dodol... maksud gw DJ itu guru akun ama eko di sekolah kita (maksudnya sekolah author)... itu tuw si botak-pedo-playboy-tua-korup bernama SuJano (maaph saya sensor... itu guru akun yang paling author benci XD), dia tuh ga becus ngajar!! Yang ada tiap hari filtring filtring ke arah cewek cewek" , hina Itachi, author ngasih 100 point.

"Hoalah... kirain... habis lo pake panggil panggil DJ segala..", kata Kisame sambil ngelempar cat kuku item ke arah Itachi

"Jangan salahin gw dong... orang orang sekolah tuw yang manggil gitu, gw mah ikutan ajaaa..." , Itachi langsung ngecat kukunya terus ditiup-tiup gitu.

"Hee... si guru akun botak-pedo-tua-playboy-GaTauDiri itu?? Padahal jelas jelas kemampuan akuntasi gw lebih hebat daripada dia. Dia waktu ngerjain soal akun bikinan gw hasilnya ga balance terus tuw. Lagian gw denger, katanya dia dulu sering korup." , ejek Kakuzu pelan, kayakna guru yang dibenci author lagi ga enak badan tuw. (author udah ga benci benci amat, tapi author pengen jadiin dia kambing hitam w)

"Udah deh jangan ngomongin akuntasi, gw stress ama biologi nih, kalo biology gw merah... gw ga bisa ke IPA", kata Pein masih ngutak ngatik remotnya gara gara Cinderellanya lagi iklan.

"Perasaan nilai Matematika Fisika Kima lo juga udah kayak iklan susu 1 2 3 deh...", sambung Zetsu.

"iihhhh Zetsu... jangan buka aib dong ahh..." , giliran Pein yang sok imut, alhasil lantai penuh dengan cairan ramuan ramuan yang sangat tak disarankan untuk dilihat, dicium, apalagi dirasa. Konan langsung nyambut Pein pake sandal.

"Kalo lo uke... sapa seme yang mau sama lo??" , tanya Konan.

"hmmmm" , Cinderella nya udah mulai, jadi Pein ga gitu merhatiin perkataan Konan dan nunjuk seenaknya ke arah seseorang...

Semuanya jawsdrop.

Sasori ngemutusin kepala boneka porcelain kesayangan author.

Author nangis.

Itachi rambutnya jadi afro kembali, rebondingnya gagal.

Hidan nyiapin kunyit, garem, kembang 7 rupa daan berbagai sesajen.

Mulut mulut Deidara bertambah, tidak hanya di tangan tetapi di kaki kakinya bahkan ampe 'itu' nya.

Bolpen yang dipake Kakuzu nembus dari buku besar akunnya sampai ubin.

Kisame bertransformasi jadi ikan koi.

Zetsu tiba tiba jadi kering, layu, mati, eh ga ding... tapi gigi-ginya rontok semua kayak si Krory, tak lupa dengan daun-daunnya, eh iya... bagian muka itemmnya jadi putih, bagian putih jadi item.

Konan pingsan lebay.

Pemeran Cinta di Cinderella entah kenapa ikutan jawsdrop.

Orang orang yang jualan nasgor, bakso, syomay dkk tiba tiba megang perut, lari pulang ke rumah, mendadak pengen boker.

Tobi c masih anteng diem aja...

...

Ohhh ternyata si Pein (dengan tidak sengaja) CUMA nunjuk Zetsu dengan Kisame.

Hening... krik krik krik... 1 2 tes tes... syuuuuu

"UAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAA??" , teriak mereka (kecuali Pein dan Tobi) bebarengan saking syoknya.

"ehh copot coppott, astaga Dewa Jashin...", Pein merosot dari duduknya saking kagetnya mendengar jeritan mereka, untungnya sih Hidan ga denger 2 kata terakhir barusan.

"Pe... Pein... cowok macam apa kamu!!" , Konan ngambek, kembali nyambit Pein pake grand piano.

"Haduh bucho... eike masih punya Itachi-san nih... jadi maaf yah eike ga bisa terima cinta sindang..." , Kisame bertransformasi jadi banci ternyata.

"hidih...", Itachi bergidik, merinding, ngibrit ke WC, skalian ambil sesuatu buat ngelurusin rambut kribo-nya.

"Najissss... bonekanyaa... maafin gw, authorr...", Sasori mewek.

"Astajim... ternyata selera lo tuw kayak gitu yah...", Deidara merinding, tapi langsung dipelototin Kisame _'Hafha mhaksudh lowhh'_

"Pein... setelah ini.. lo tambah bon buat ngegantiin bolpen gw, buku akun gw, meja gw, dan lantai rumah ini yah", Kakuzu mewek juga ngeliat barang barangnya yang udah ga bernyawa.

"Astaga Dewa Jashin!! Nak Pein, bertobatlah kaw nak!! Dewa Jashin tidak akan mengampuni perbuatan tercela mu tadi.." , sahut Hidan sambil menahan jidatnya, pusing dia.

Zetsu masih jawsdrop, lagian tumbuhannya udah mati. Jadi mengundang simpati dan prihatin dari anggota anggota Akatsuki dan menggugahkan niat untuk menyiramkan 100 gallon of urine untuk membangunkan Zetsu.

Alhasil, Zetsu bangung kembali... tapi besoknya pasti sakit.

"Tak... ta kusangka kaw... Pein... Kau jatuh cinta padaku?? TIDAAAAAAAAAAKSS AMIT AMTI JABANG BAYI!! DEWA JASHIN!!" , Zetsu nangis bombay lebay ambil ngibrit...

"huuu... hmmmm", Tobi masih komat kamit ga jelas.

"kenapa semua orang suka make trademark Dewa Jashin gw yah...", kata Hidan sebel.

Mendengar triakan triakan stress anggota anggotanya, Pein pun tersadar kembali dari pingsannya yang bersimbah darah setelah ditampol pake grand piano sama Konan. Dia ga ambil peduli, masih nonton Cinderella. Semuanya langsung sweatdrops, Tobi masih ga jelas lagi apa, Zetsu masih nangis.

Karena sunyi, Kisame kesepian... jadi dia memulai pembicaraan...

"Bek to teh topik... omong omong mengenai biologi mah, gw ahlinya tuw." , Kisame nyengir.

"Kalo bahannya tentang Pisces yang merupakan bangsa lo semua mah yah gw akuin lo emang ahli..", komen Deidara sambil bolak balik bukunya.

"coba kalo bahannya tentang tumbuhan dikotil, monokotil, molusco, anatomi, portera dan teman temannya, gw jamin lu bakal sukses mengikuti ujian dengar kertas kosong." , sindir... eh hina Sasori. Dalem...

"Iya dehh yang bisa biologi... dasar orang yang merupakan contoh sukses penemuan Charles Darwin." , Kisame ga mau kalah... ayo ejek lagi yang dalem.

Terjadilah pertarunga sampai 9/10 mati antara Kisame melawan Sasori.

"Tapi untung lusa ujiannya agama... Amiinn", kata Hidan bahagia.

"Yang diajarin kan agama Katholik, bukan agama aliran Jashin yang terkenal dengan aliran sesat itu..", ejek Kakuzu. (author bingung tentang sistem pelajaran agama yang diajarkan di sekolah, habis waktu author sekoloh di sekolah BPK Protestan... yang diajarin agama Kristen, terus di sekolah author sekarang, diajarinnya Katholik, terus temen author yang tadinya dari negri bilang dulu diajarinnya Islam, karena itu author ngikutin agam author yang sekarang saja yah)

Hidan tadinya udah mau ngebeleh partnernya sendiri... tapi karena prihatin, Itachi menahannya dan menenangkan Hidan.

"Tapi buat ulangan sejarah, kita udah ada keringanan dari gurunya, untung dia udah kasih bahan2 yang jelas sesuai dengan halaman halamannya.", kata Deidara senang, palingg ga bisa ngurangin stress-nya.

"Fisika, Mate, Kima... Dei lo bantuin gw yah...", pinta Sasori dengan muka... aihhhh XD...

"Sasori-danna.. tumben..." , Deidara terharu... langsung bermuka uke, Sasori langsung blushing (?)

Tiba tiba aja... bunga bunga dari bunga mawar pink kuning biru, bunga serasenia dan kantung semar, bunga lavender, ampe bukan bangkai rafflessia arnoldi tumbuh. Para akatsuki (kecuali Konan ama Tobi) langsung SWT ngeliatnya. Tobi masih cuek, sementara Konan ama author udah ngeluarin kamera digital. Author jelas... tapi Konan??

"Mas mas... kalo mau yaoi-an liat liat tempat dong...", Pein udah enek aja... sebenarnya dia penasaran juga sih (?).

"Haduh... coba my sweety baka otouto ada di sini..", Itachi gigit jari, dengan muka pengen nangis, skaligus mupeng, udah ikut blushing aja.

"Itachi-san... ntar yang ada kita smua pada dibantai ama Sasuke-rambut-ayam-item itu..", Kisame keceplosan, tapi langsung diem gara gara dipelototin Itachi yang udah siap siap ngebuka Amatarasu-nya.

"Yo'i, lagian utang lu tuw masih terlalu sangat bertumpuk sekali.", sambung Kakuzu, dasar renternir-tapi-jujur (?)

"udah dehh udah... lanjut lanjuuttt...", Zetsu udah sadar kembali... lalu dia ingin melajutkan topik utamannya.

"Hari Rabu bahasa Inggris, ckckckck... mayan deh..", giliran Kakuzu ikutan pede.

"lah... seinget gw mah... kosakata bahasa Inggris yang lo apal Cuma kosakata di akun doang... sedangkan grammar u itu lebih parah daripada anak teka.", bales Hidan.

"Enak aja lo... mending mana daripada orang yang suka ngomong pake logat Cinta Lora??", tunjuk Kakuzu naik pitam.

Pertarungan kedua dimulai. Itachi rasa percuma untuk melerai mereka, jadi dia terpaksa mengirim mereka berdua pake Tsukuyomi sampai semaput. Yah biarkan mereka berdua...

"Tapi mending inggris... jadi pas hari Selasa, gw bisa ngelanjutin tugas seni gw bikin stempel", kata Sasori yang masih bingung gara2 tugas author dalam bikin stempel belom jadi jadi DX

"Aahhh seni?? Seni tanpa ledakan itu boring choy!!", komentar Deidara, mulae deh.

"Lo ngerti apa sih tentang seni hah?? Seni lo itu beneran pantas buat dinilai-in pake huruf Z taok!!", biasa deh... Sasori naek hitam.. eh naik pitam.

"Gw yang seharusnya ngomong gitu!! Apa maksud lo ngehina hina seni gw hah!! Daripada seni lo yang make boneka boneka ga jelas!!", bales Sasori.

Bunga bunga di sekitar mereka layu, jadilah Zetsu sebagai figuran bekgron pertarungan mereka berdua. Itachi udah lagi capek, jadi ga bisa make Tsukuyomi lagi.

"Udah dehh ahh… stiap orang punya kekurangan kebaikan dan pendapat masing masing…. Tak usah dipusingkan." , lerai Konan secara bijak. Mereka pun terdiam setelah mendengar khotbah suster Konan (?)

"lagian…. Gw itu daritadi bingung sama anak yang satu ini….", Kata Konan heran sambil nunjuk nunjuk lepada seorang anggota aktasuki yang mirip astronot aneh…. Tak lain tak bukan adalah Tobi yang dari tadi aneh.

"Iya yah.. dia diem aja dari tadi." , kata Kisame bingung. Tadi baru abis balik dari dapur setelah masak nasi goreng campur makanan ikan hiu.

"Wut Hapen wit my kohai?", Deidara juga bingung, heran, cemas (?)…. Sasori cemburu (?).

"Dia mulai waras kah?", komen Sasori.. tajem…

"Gejala autisnya mulai hilang tuw..", tambah Zetsu.

"Apa dia sembuh gara gara gw kurangin jatah uang jajannya yah??", Kakuzu bernari bernyanyi rian gembira.

"Atau.. apakah ini berkat Dewa Jashin??", Hidan menengadah ke arah langit.

"Padahal ga gw casi Tsukuyomi kok", Itachi mikir dengan muka ala Conan.

"Gw bahagia kalo salah satu anggota gw dah kembali normal", Pein nangis Bombay.

Konan jadi penasaran, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Tobi yang sedari tadi berada di depan laptopnya. Konan mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar laptop itu, diikuti dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnnya dan…..

Apakah yang dilihat Tobi??

Bokep?

Lawakan warkop?

Joke??

Novel Harpot?

Nonton anime Higurashi?

Maen games kartu?

Yah… ternyata dia lagi baca MANGA HARD YAOI!! Yak!! Author berhasil menularkan virus yaoi ke Tobi!! YAYYYY!! (disambit Pein)

"TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" , tereak yang laen. Tobi akhirnya sadar... kaget... jatoh dari korsi.

"tobi tobi eh tobi.. eh iya tobi... waa tobitobitobi!", Tobi latah, saking kagetnya.

"Apa apaan kamu baca yaoi kayak begituan?? Dewa Jashin tidak merestui!!", teriak Hidan.

"hadoohh santaii santai... Tobi anak baik... Tobi anak berbakti (?), lagian Tobi kan bukan pengikut aliran Jashin..."

"UCHIHA MADARA!! KAMU MEMALUKAN NAMA KLAN UCHIHA!!", bentak Itachi... tapi dia ngomongnya ga ngaca dulu, dia sendiri dah pake acara bantai membantai klannya sendiri, terus masih sekuharain Sasuke.

"Bukannya Itachi sama aja?? Kan Itachi-san sendiri yang ngebantai klan Uchiha... Tobi mah anak baekkk..."

"Tobi!! Ngapain lo baca hal hal yang ngerusak nama seni gitu!!", Deidara nangis bombay. (author nyesel telah nulis ginian, pingin nabok Dei tapi ga bisa ehe)

"Aihh senpaii... ini mah bagoss... bukan ledakan asal jeder geto lohh..."

"Tob... gw yakin ga ada cewe yang mau ama lo!!", Sasori syok, jadi dia Cuma komen singkat jelas padat.

"Sama cowok juga pasti Tobi dikejer kok..."

"Tobi!! Lo kate berapa tagihan speedy bulan ini hah!! Lo kira size mangascan yaoi-hentai-SM gitu kecil apa?? 100 mb per volume?? EDAN LU YAH!!", Kakuzu desperet... author juga desperet gara2 tagihan internetnya.

"Ihhh... padahal kan Kakuzu sendiri suka donlot donlot pilem bokep... Tobi anak baik.. Tobi anak baikkkk."

Semuanya melototin Kakuzu, Kakuzu langsung pura pura belajar.

"Tob... padahal gw kira u dah mulae waraassss", Pein nangis... harapannya masih jauh.

"Tobi ga gila!! Tobi anak baik!!"

"Tobi... asik ga c yaoi itu??" , Zetsu ga ngerti, jadi dia penasaran...

"Asyikk lohh.. sini Tobi liatin!!"

Semuanya ngedepak Zetsu.

"TOBI!!" , tereak Konan.

"Ehhh iyaa iyaa... apa Konan-san??", Tobi akhirnya jiper juga.

"kamu itu... kamu itu..." , Konan mengcekal baju tobi dan kayak udah mau dicekek aja.

Yang laen nelen ludah. Apakah Tobi bakal dibantai? Di-sabaku?? Diiket terbalik di tiang listrik? Di panggang?? Dimasak dan dimakan hidup hidup ama Zetsu? Di Chidori ama Sasuke dan di Rasengan ama Naruto?? Atoo... di sambit pake sendal jepit??

Ternyata...

"kok lo ga bilang bilang sih kalo u punya manga yaoi yang ini?? Gw nyari nyari ampe semaput tau!!", teriak Konan pengen nangis. Yang laen jatuh menggubrak.

"Weee belum punya toh?? Nih Tobi dah donlot mpe tamat!! Tobi dah simpen di laptop kok! Ntar Konan-san tinggal baca.", jawab Tobi riang gembira. Yang laen pada sweatdrop sementara di mata Konan udah keluar sinar.

"KYAAA TOBI BAEKK DEHH!! KONAN SAYANG AMA TOBI YANG ANAK BAEKKK!!", Konan udah meluk Tobi aja... persis kayak ibu ama anak. Pein ngambek, yang lain tetep swt.

Tanpa sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malem. Ujian mulai jam 07.30, baik author dan anggota Akatsuki pun belom belajar dengan serius. Karena itu, mari kita akhiri fanfic ini karena author kudu belajar. Sebelumnya kita berharap:

Semoga author naek kelas dan masuk IPA... semoga anggota Akatsuki TIDAK NAEK kelas... (author telah mati karena ditimpuk dan menuju Polaland Wonderland w)

Yak... akhirnya cerita telah berakhir dengan bahagia (?)

Tertanda

Dewa Jashin

Yak... selesailah fanfic saya yang pertama... euh ga pertama c... maksud saya fanfic naruto gw yang pertama... maaf kalo memang jayuz se-jayuz nya karena author itu SEORANG FUJOSHI YANG MANIAK RAPE DAN SM LOLS XD... dan ga pinter bikin joke... maaf banget yahh ngiris tangan pake rambut

Author mendukung akan kedatangan review review dari kalian... jyaaa XD XD

Doain author naek kelas yahhh XD


End file.
